Tsubasa
by Midori Matsu
Summary: Voltaram, mas são apenas mentes vazias. Mas mesmo não sendo ninguém, foram acolhidos calorosamente. Ainda sim, desejam se lembrar quem eram. Só algo os incomodava: seriam felizes se lembrassem? Aviso: OC's
1. Chapter 1

**Final Fantasy 7** não me pertence, mas sim a SQUARE ENIX. Essa história fos escrita sem fins lucraticos, apenas por amor ao game (vício xD), ao filme e meu amor pela escrita.

Espero que se divirtam e boa leitura! o/

**

* * *

**

**Tsubasa**

Capítulo 1

Podia ver umas poucas árvores a sua volta, sentia a terra fofa devido à grama verdejante e viva sob seus pés. Podia ouvir o som da água, que lhe era proporcionado pelas gotas de orvalho que caiam sobre o singelo lago a alguns metros de distância. Ainda sim, a sua frente podia reparar em uma imensidão acastanhada bem clara. Uma imensidão que a seus olhos cansados parecia interminável.

Mas... Que lugar era aquele? Onde era ali? Como havia chegado ali? Teria sido andando? Isso explicaria o motivo dos espasmos que sentia por todo o corpo, mas não se lembrava. Por que estava ali? Eram tantas dúvidas que começavam a surgir em sua mente confusa, e a que mais lhe incomodava, quem ele era?

Não se lembrava de nada, apenas que estava ali, de alguma maneira. Mas o que devia fazer? Para onde devia ir? Não sabia, só queria sair daquele lugar e achar... Alguma coisa.

Sem que notasse, seu corpo começou a se mover, como se estivesse atendendo a seu desejo desesperado, que gritava dentro de si. Começou a caminhar com passos lentos, sentindo a dor de seus pés aumentar a cada passada. Sentia seu corpo gritar para que parasse, mas sua mente gritava igualmente, para que continuasse. Qual delas era a certa ele não sabia, apenas continuou andando.

Logo, seus pés já não pisavam mais no solo macio, já não tinha mais árvores ao seu redor, que até o momento o protegiam do sol escaldante, e que apenas agora tinha se dado conta de sua intensidade. Suas passadas se tornaram mais torturantes. Pisava na areia do deserto, que o faziam escorregar, tendo que fazer movimentos um tanto bruscos para não cair. Sentia a cabeça doer e rodar muito mais com isso.

Um piso em falso, e acabou por despencar, sentindo todas as células de seu corpo soltarem gritos de escárnio, implorando para que parasse. Mas ainda sim, sua mente teimava em mandá-lo continuar. Assim, novamente se levantou e recomeçou sua tortuosa caminhada.

Não sabe quanto tempo ficou andando, mas sentia que já não agüentava mais. Sua cabeça doía, sentia como se algo a pressionasse com uma força intensa, junto com milhares de agulhas espalhadas, a vista embaraçada não permitia que ele visse praticamente nada a sua frente, apenas borrões, imagens distorcidas sem sentido nenhum.

Sentindo toda e qualquer força sua se esvair, caiu sobre a areia. Não demorou muito, sua vista começou escurecer, sentia as pálpebras pesadas, forçando-o a fechá-las, até tudo ficar preto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Ainda vai demorar para chegarmos, Alon? – uma menina, que não parecia ter mais de 12 anos, perguntou, um tanto impaciente, para uma jovem ruiva que estava sentada a seu lado, agarrando-lhe o vestido azul-claro na parte da cintura.

-Creio... Creio que não. – a jovem moça respondeu, aparentemente desconcertada.

As duas figuras femininas encontravam-se dentro de um carroça, de aparência um tanto rústica e até mesmo velha, que era puxada por dois chocobos. Se algum terceiro olhasse, diria que não combinava com nenhuma das duas. Fosse pela graça de suas aparências, ou pelas boas vestes, diferente das do cocheiro, que já se vestia com roupas mais simples e até mesmo desleixadas.

O Cocheiro já não era alguém de aparência tão suave e ligeiramente chamativa como as duas. A pele fortemente morena mostrava o quanto se expunha ao sol, que mesmo já passando do meio dia, ainda queimava impiedosamente quem se expusesse. Seus cabelos loiros claros, quase platinados, faziam um belo contraste, mesmo ele não sendo muito atraente.

Havia também uma quarta pessoa ali. Um homem de pele tão morena quando o cocheiro, se não até mais, de grande estatura, cabeça raspada e barba por fazer. Podia-se notar que possuía os músculos bem trabalhados, pois estava sem camisa, com apenas uma calça longa e branca, mas também cobria seus ombros com uma capa branca, para que não acabasse queimado.

-Sara, pare de perturbar a Alon. Não faz nem 5 minutos que você perguntou isso. – disse o homem de grande estatura.

A menina, ainda transparecendo uma impaciência sem igual, parecia a mais animada, mesmo que fosse por não gostar de ficar parada por tanto tempo, agora se mostrava um pouco emburrada. A pele rosada era protegida por um vestido verde claro, com a barra longa, mas com as mangas curtas, e seus cabelos negros balançavam freneticamente, junto com os movimentos incansáveis de sua cabeça.

-Ah... P-por favor, não precisa s-se incomodar... Comigo, Senhor George. – a jovem moça disse tentando impedir uma provável discussão entre os dois.

A garota, Alon, possuía alguns traços um tanto diferentes dos outros. Os longos cabelos ruivos, bem alaranjados, caiam muito bem com seu rosto de feições calmas, semelhante ao de uma boneca. Seu cabelo caia delicadamente sobre suas costas, como uma cascata reluzente, até a altura de seus ombros, também cobertos por uma capa branca, para depois se ondularem até encontrarem-se com a madeira da carroça.

O vestido azul claro tinha um belo contraste com sua figura, apesar de parecer ter apenas uma boa cintura.

-Não precisa fingir que está tudo bem. Eu sei como essa menina pode dar trabalho. – respondeu o moreno.

-Pois é... Tal pai, tal filha. – o cocheiro disse, em um tom divertido.

Com exceção de uma risada bem baixinha, vinda da ruiva, o silêncio reinou. Tanto o homem como a menina pareciam não ter gostado do comentário, e o cocheiro não estava disposto a levar uma surra, então segurou o riso. Eles continuaram seu caminho em silêncio, como antes de Sara ter se proferido.

Porém, não demorou muito para que a mesma se levantasse subitamente, assustando George e Alon.

-O que foi? – perguntou seu suposto pai.

-Ali! – Disse indo para o outro extremo da carroça e apontando para um ponto preto na areia, um pouco mais distante – Aquilo não é uma pessoa? –perguntou um pouco alarmada.

Preocupado com a possibilidade, George pega um binóculo, que estava dentro de uma pequena bolsa escondida entre as mercadorias, e mira o local que sua filha tinha apontado. Ali, pôde ver que realmente era uma pessoa, e constatou que ela não estava bem.

-Fred, acho melhor parar. –disse ao cocheiro, que parou no mesmo instante – Eu vou lá. Alon, venha você também. – falou enquanto descia da carroça, de uma forma que nenhum dos presentes conseguiu contrariar.

Com passos apressados, os dois chegaram logo ao corpo inerte. A garota parece ter ficado preocupada. Dependendo do tempo que ele estava exposto, poderia sofrer insolação, febre ou até um hipertermia, no pior dos casos. Como a pessoa estava com roupas escuras, naquele sol, essa preocupação dela apenas aumentou.

-Alon, venha dar uma examinada nele. – a voz de George a fez despertar, enquanto o moreno virava a pessoa para que pudesse examiná-la melhor.

Qual não foi a surpresa dos dois, quando viram que o paciente em questão era um rapaz aparentemente bem jovem. Parecia estar no sol já há algum tempo, pois já havia transpirado tanto que estava praticamente encharcado.

-O que um rapaz como ele faz por aqui? – George pensou em voz alta, mais para si, sem esperar alguma resposta da ruiva.

Alon se abaixou bem ao lado do rapaz e colocou o dedo médio e o indicador em um ponto estratégico do pescoço dele. Ficou um pouco mais aliviada ao ver que tinha pulso. Em seguida, afastou os cabelos dele, que eram de um peculiar porém belo tom prateado, do rosto e encostou sua bochecha na testa dele. O que ela temia: estava muito quente.

-Senhor George... S-será que me... Ajudaria a levá-lo? Esse jovem... Precisa de tratamento. E rápido. – ela disse preocupada.

O homem nem respondeu, apenas fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça e pegou o jovem, levando-o até a carroça.

-Fred, é melhor correr. Estamos com um paciente. – ele informou ao cocheiro, com seriedade.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Os chocobos passavam correndo pelas pessoas, que pareciam assustadas e preocupadas. A cidade era pequena, mas todos os seus moradores, não importando quem fossem, tinham uma rotina calma. Talvez fosse alguma emergência médica, o que era bem provável. Os médicos eram as pessoas com a vida mais corriqueira dali. Por isso, todos evitavam ao máximo ficar no caminho.

Até que a carroça pára repentinamente, assustando os mais próximos. Viram um homem realmente alto descer carregando um jovem, que ninguém conseguiu reconhecer, sendo seguido por uma garota ruiva, muito bem conhecida por eles.

O homem entrou apressadamente em um sobrado pequeno e simples.

Dentro da casa, ele subiu as escadas e entrou em um dos quartos, parando perto da cama e mirando a garota que vinha apressadamente mais atrás, ofegante.

-É aqui mesmo? – ele perguntou a Alon, que finalmente tinha o alcançado.

-S... S-sim... P-pode... Colocá-lo na c-cama... – ela confirmou, parando e se permitindo tomar fôlego. Não imaginava que fosse tão cansativo passar por toda a sua casa correndo.

Cuidadosamente, ele colocou o garoto deitado na cama. Quem não conhecesse George, se surpreenderia com sua delicadeza.

-Pronto. Existe mais alguma coisa que eu posso fazer para ajudar? – ele perguntou.

-Ãh? Ah... Er... Bem... – Alon parou por um momento para pensar. Sentia que estava se esquecendo de algo. Então, um flash lhe veio à cabeça, e seu rosto tomou um tom rosado – Ah! S... Sim... E-existe algo... Se não for incômodo, c-claro...

-Claro que não, será um prazer! Pode me dizer. – George diz com um sorriso cativante.

-B... B-bem... O s-senhor po... Poderia... Er... D... Da... Dar lhe... Dar lhe um banho? – ela perguntou, sentindo a face arder, sem nem mesmo olhar para o rosto do moreno a sua frente.

-Um banho? – ele se perguntou, sem entender. Mas ao lembrar que o rapaz estava totalmente encharcado de suor compreendeu – Ah, claro! Pode deixar comigo! Eu também irei falar com meu filho para emprestar alguma roupa a ele.

-Isso seria d-de grande ajuda... Muito obrigada mesmo, Senhor George. – Alon agradeceu, parecendo um pouco aliviada – Ah, mas deve ser com água morna. Se usar água fria, ele pode ter um choque térmico. – alertou, voltando a ficar com uma feição preocupada.

-Não se preocupe. Tomarei todo o cuidado. – o moreno falou sorrindo ternamente, enquanto levava o jovem para o banheiro, fora do quarto, fazendo a moça se acalmar.

George entrou no banheiro sem demora, trancando a porta em seguida. Sabia que não demoraria muito para a segunda moradora daquela casa aparecesse para reclamar. E não queria que ela acabasse abrindo a porta em algum momento inconveniente, então, era melhor prevenir do que remediar.

-Muito bem, que bagunça é essa?! – uma voz irritada se fez soar no andar de baixo, fazendo Alon parar de encarar a porta do banheiro.

Uma figura feminina, de alta estatura subiu as escadas apressadamente. Parecia bem zangada.

-Ah! Asaliah! Não precisa se preocupar! Está tudo bem, e-eu acho... – a ruiva falou, tentando acalmar a moça, que parecia alguns anos mais velha que ela, para que não tentasse arrombar a porta do banheiro.

-Como assim, "eu acho"? Alon, explica o que ta havendo ou eu arrombo aquela porta! – a moça falou impaciente, apontando para a porta, mirando a ruiva com seus olhos verdes penetrantes.

-É q-que...! Enquanto voltávamos de Costa Del Sol, acabamos encontrando um jovem muito debilitado! Ele precisa de tratamento urgente! – Alon explicou sucintamente. Em uma situação como aquela, seu cérebro não processava direito.

-Um cara? Onde? No deserto? – ela perguntou, mostrando mais curiosidade. Sua resposta foi uma aceno positivo de cabeça da amiga, que parecia preocupada – E como ele é? –perguntou com a curiosidade atiçada, mas também para tentar colocar outra coisa na cabeça da ruiva.

-Uh? Bem... Eu... –parou para pensar um pouco, tentando se recordar de como ele era. Na hora, estava tão preocupada com o estado dele, que mal deu importância para sua aparência. Mas, quando se lembrou, olhou para Asaliah com os olhos levemente arregalados – Bem... E-eu diria... Que se parece com você.

-...! - Asaliah arqueou uma sobrancelha, enquanto franzia a outra. Depois, soltou um longo suspiro, enquanto colocava suas longas mechas prateadas atrás da orelha – Fazer o quê! É ruim ter um sósia homem, mas... Ah, dane-se! Ele deve estar meio desnutrido, não?

-Sim, aparentemente. – Alon confirmou, abaixando a cabeça, preocupada.

-Certo! Então eu vou preparar um soro caseiro! –a mulher falou sorrindo, com um tom de voz despreocupado, fazendo a outra erguer o olhar – Você é uma boa médica. Sabe o que fazer, por isso pare de ficar se preocupando! Afinal, você foi treinada por aquele sadista! – uma pequena veia surgiu em sua têmpora, alarmando um pouco Alon.

-Bem, de qualquer forma! Depois eu te trago o almoço, ok? – encerrou a conversa, descendo as escadas e entrando por uma abertura sem porta, do lado direito. Aparentemente era a cozinha.

Alon sorriu. Asaliah sempre sabia como animá-la. Mesmo tendo algumas pessoas dizendo que ela não era a pessoa certa para lhe fazer companhia, ela adorava sua presença. Parecia até que as coisas tendiam a dar certo, e isso a animava.

Repentinamente, batidas fortes são ouvidas da porta do banheiro, fazendo Alon voltar sua atenção para ela rapidamente, se aproximando um pouco.

-P-precisa de alguma coisa, Senhor George? – ela perguntou ao se aproximar.

-Sim. Você poderia ir até em casa e pegar as roupas? É que sair agora, com ele assim, é uma situação um tanto... Er... Complicada, sabe? – a voz atrás da porta falou, soando meio constrangida.

-Ah! S-sim! C... C-claro! E-e-eu Irei imediatamente! – a ruiva falou rápido, tropeçando um pouco nas palavras, saindo da casa tão apressadamente que quase tropeçou nos próprios pés.

Aproveitando, George saiu do banheiro e entrou no quarto da garota apressadamente, carregando o garoto que tinha sua nudez escondida por uma toalha.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Uhm? Ué, cê tinha saído, Alon? – Asaliah perguntou a garota, que estava encostada no parapeito da porta, vermelha, sem fôlego e segurando uma sacola branca, que parecia ter bastante coisa dentro.

-E... E-eu tinha, por algum tempo... – ela respondeu pausadamente, com a respiração descompassada e o tom avermelhado do rosto voltando ao seu normal, rosado levemente moreno.

-Que sacola é essa? – a mulher mais alta pergunta curiosa, tirando uma presilha roxo-escura de uma mecha de seus longos cabelos prateados, que lhe caiu graciosamente pela face.

-É que o Senhor George me pediu pra ir buscar para ele. – Alon explicou, entrando na casa e retirando seus sapatos, ficando apenas com as meias azuis escuras.

-Ah, ta! Pro carinha que cês acharam né? – Asaliah concluiu, dando uma rápida mirada no teto, para depois de alguns segundos de silêncio se voltar para a cozinha – O almoço já ta praticamente pronto, mas eu devo levá-lo pra você mais tarde, certo? – indagou enquanto prendia a mecha novamente, junto do rabo-de-cavalo alto que prendia o resto de seu cabelo.

-Eu agradeceria muito! – a ruiva agradeceu, parando no meio da escada para dar um rápido sorriso para a companheira, e se voltar para o segundo andar logo em seguida.

Ali, a primeira coisa que olhou foi o banheiro, mas a porta escancarada já deixava claro que não estavam ali. Provavelmente George havia deixado-a assim de propósito, para que visse que não estavam ali. Assim, Alon foi até seu quarto, que estava com a porta fechada, para que Asaliah não entrasse, provavelmente. Ao lado da porta, tinha uma cadeira com duas embalagens transparentes, com um líquido incolor dentro e um papel escrito "soro".

Sorriu de leve, voltando sua atenção para a porta de seu quarto logo depois, batendo nela algumas vezes e esperou por alguma resposta, que não tardou a vir.

-Alon? – a voz grave e firme de George se fez ouvir. Também foi possível ouvir passos se aproximando da porta.

-S-sim. Sou eu. – ela respondeu prontamente.

Sua resposta foi uma pequena fenda se abrindo na porta, bem devagar.

-Me passe às roupas. – George pediu, enquanto passava um de seus fortes braços pela fenda, para poder pegar a sacola, que lhe foi entregue sem demora – Não vou demorar, espera aqui, sim? – disso antes de fechar a porta.

Mesmo querendo obedecer ao pedido do homem, para que pudesse tratar logo do rapaz, Alon não ficou parada. Havia se esquecido do suporte de soro. Então, desceu rapidamente até a dispensa, que era onde ficava o suporte. Algumas pessoas achariam estranho guardar aquilo junto com a comida, mas Alon preferia isso a deixá-lo junto com os outros objetos raramente usados em casa, que ficavam em um quartinho pequeno e abafado. Feito isso, voltou para o segundo andar, onde George já a esperava.

-O que é isso? – ele perguntou, olhando para o cabo metálico nas mãos da garota.

-É o s-suporte de soro. – explicou com simplicidade.

-Uhm... Bem, eu já o vesti adequadamente. É melhor você examiná-lo logo. – disse sério, enquanto pegava o suporte das mãos dela.

-Ah! Sim! – e se dirigiu rapidamente para o interior do quarto.

O lugar era simples e confortável. As paredes pintadas de branco, duas camas, cada uma de um dos lados do quarto, um criado-mudo com um abajur e um armário. Tudo feito de madeira. O jovem estava deitado na cama à esquerda, coberto com um lençol cor de creme e estava com uma camisa branca, aparentemente bem folgada.

Alon se sentou na beirada da cama e começou com o rápido exame. Mediu a temperatura, respiração, coração e pressão. Além de dar uma analisada na saliva, também verificando se não havia nada que obstruice sua respiração, e da retina.

-Que bom, o estado dele não é tão grave. – ela concluiu por final, parecendo muito aliviada.

-Sério? O que ele tem? – George perguntou curioso. Não importava quantas vezes visse, sempre se impressionava com aqueles exames que, embora rápidos, eram precisos. O mestre de Alon devia ser um médico realmente bom.

-Ele está com insolação, o que acabou resultando em uma apoplexia. Mas não estão tão fortes. Não será necessário um tratamento como eu imaginava. Só que acho que ainda vamos precisar do soro, pois ele ainda demonstra alguns sinais de desnutrição. – a ruiva explicou, se levantando da cama e descendo as escadas.

Não demorou muito para que ela voltasse com as coisas certas para poder tratar do rapaz. Trazia uma jarra de vidro, cheia quase até a boca de água, uma bacia rasa, alguns panos, um pequeno pote branco e um copo.

Colocou as coisas sobre o criado-mudo e se voltou para seu paciente. Iniciou seu tratamento pegando dois travesseiros do armário e colocando sob as pernas dele, voltando a cobri-las em seguida, colocando-o com a cabeça de lado, na típica Posição Lateral de Segurança. Tirou o lençol da parte superior de seu tronco, primeiramente para verificar se não eram apertadas, mas suspirou aliviada ao ver que eram bem folgadas. Pórem, achou que o melhor seria optar por retirar a camisa, assim o fazendo.

Depois, despejou um pouco da água da jarra na bacia, molhou um dos panos, lhe retirando o excesso para que ficasse apenas úmido, e colocou sobre a testa dele, fez o mesmo com outros dois panos, só que dessa vez ela as colocou nas axilas. Por fim, cobriu-o com o lençol, mas deixando os ombros descobertos.

-Parece que você não precisa mais da minha ajuda, não? – George se proferiu, um tanto constrangido. Não era boa a sensação de ser um total inútil naquele momento.

-Ah, c-creio que... Sim. Desculpe. – Alon se volta para o homem, se assustando de leve. Estava tão concentrada no tratamento que havia se esquecido totalmente dele.

-Então eu já vou. Até outro dia e boa sorte com o rapaz. – o moreno falou, dando um leve aceno para a moça, saindo do quarto em seguida.

-O-obrigada. Até... Outro dia! – ela se despediu brevemente. Ainda estava preocupada com o jovem, por isso queria voltar sua atenção para ele logo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Aaalon! O almoço! – Asaliah disse enquanto abria mais a porta com seu traseiro – "Apesar de que, nesse horário, tá mais pra janta..." Uhm? O que você ta fazendo? –perguntou curiosa, olhando a cena.

Quem olhasse aquilo e não soubesse que a ruiva era médica, certamente acharia aquilo muito estranho. O rapaz estava sentado na cama, com a moça abrindo sua boca, levantando de leve sua língua, e colocando uma espécie de papa branca em baixo da mesma.

-Isso? É por causa da apoplexia. O açúcar vai ajudar. – explicou com simplicidade.

-Ah, ta... Sei... – a mais velha disse, fingindo ter entendido. Sinceramente, não entendia e acreditava que nunca iria entender essas coisas de medicina. Eram tantos nomes, e alguns para coisas (doenças) tão parecidas, que a deixavam com dor de cabeça.

-Perai! Essa papa é açúcar? – indagou curiosa.

-Sim. Eu peguei o pote de açúcar. Desculpe não ter avisado, é que eu estava um tanto afobada. Espero que não se importe. – Alon explicou, parecendo um tanto envergonhada pela atitude impulsiva, apesar de ser tão comum por parte dela.

-Não, tudo bem. Mas agora desencana um pouco desse carinha e vem comer. Se você desmaiar, não vai ser bom. – e estendeu o prato para a ruiva, que o segurou com cuidado, depois de colocar o rapaz deitado na cama.

-Parece delicioso! Obrigada, Asaliah! – a moça falou ao olhar para a grossa sopa de legumes, que tinha uma cara realmente boa. Sem demora, ela começou a se deliciar com aquela sopa que, como ela esperava, estava deliciosa.

-E como ele tá? – Asaliah perguntou, se voltando para o rapaz, que tinha uma feição mais tranqüila. Parecia apenas dormir.

-Ele se recuperou bem, em pouco tempo. Em apenas algumas horas, seu estado já se estabilizou. Admito que fiquei até impressionada. – disse dando uma pausa de sua refeição, olhando o jovem atentamente, porém sorrindo de leve. Estava aliviada por ele estar melhorando bem.

-Sério? Que bom! – a mulher falou sorrindo.

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio. Alon apenas terminava sua refeição enquanto Asaliah mirava algum ponto aleatório na cama, aparentemente pensativa. Até que sentiu lembrar-se de algo.

-Ah! E o soro? Vai precisar dele? – perguntou se voltando para a companheira.

-Sim. Ele ainda tem alguns sinais de desnutrição e desidratação. Por isso será bastante útil. – respondeu a ruiva, mirando a amiga com seus olhos azul, praticamente negros.

-Que bom, mas... Cadê eles? – indagou ao não vê-los ali, apenas o suporte de soro.

-Ãh? – se virou para a o criado-mudo, onde se lembrava claramente de ter colocado o soro, mas quase deu um pulo de susto ao ver que, no lugar haviam apenas as duas supostas embalagens transparentes murchas e com praticamente nada dentro e também com o chão próximo ao criado-mudo molhado.

-HEIN?! As embalagens tavam furadas?! – Asaliah indagou quase gritando, tamanho o susto que tinha levado com aquilo.

-M-ma... Ma... Ma-mas c-como...? – Alon olhava aquilo estupefata. Isso explicava a certa umidade que sentiu quando pegou as embalagens, que no momento ela pensava que era apenas o suor das mãos.

-Droga! E não da pra fazer mais por que acabou o sal! – disse a outra se dando um tapa na cara – Ei, você não pode ir ao hospital e pegar alguns?

-Não posso. Eles têm recebido muitos pacientes por desidratação. Não podem ceder nenhum soro. – a ruiva explicou, enquanto tentava pensar em alguma solução.

-Ah! E se você ligar praquele serviço de entrega! – a moça mais velha fala, tendo um súbito flash vindo a mente.

-Boa idéia! Irei ligar para ele agora mesmo! – a médica disse mais animada, saindo do quarto e indo para o andar de baixo.

-Ei! E como fica... Esse chão molhado? – tentou perguntar, mas a moça mais nova já não estava mais lá.

Depois de um rápido suspiro, Asaliah pegou um dos panos que a ruiva tinha trazido e ainda estava seco para limpar o piso. Ao terminar, enrolou os panos que usou em outro para que não ficasse pingando pelo chão. E, antes de sair do quarto, lançou um rápido olhar para o rapaz deitado, fechando a porta devagar ao sair.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No andar de baixo, Alon já estava no telefone, que tinha uma aparência um tanto antiga. Havia discado o número há pouco tempo, por isso, apenas aguardava que atendessem na outra linha.

Agora que havia pensado, já fazia algum tempo que não conversava com eles. Sabia que seria difícil o loiro estar em casa, pois estava sempre ocupado com o trabalho de entregas, a menos que ela tivesse uma boa sorte e ele acabasse atendendo. Mas logo abandonou a possibilidade. Ela era o tipo de pessoa que **não** tinha aquela sorte.

Todavia, iria falar com sua velha amiga, que já devia fazer... Quantos? Dois anos? De acordo com sua conta mental, dois anos e alguns meses... Agora que ficava pensando nisso, se sentia um tanto ansiosa. Mal podia esperar para atendesse na outra linha, não importava quem fosse.

_**Continua...**_

Esse foi o primeiro capítulo da fic /o/

Admito que estava tão ansiosa para terminá-lo que ficava abrindo o documento do word todos os dias, mesmo quando não sabia o que escrever xD

Queria ter colocado a parte que os personagens do game entram logo, mas como eu já estava com esse capítulo totalmente montado na cabeça, não quis acelerar ou mudar nada para não acabar broxando.

Não precisam se preocupar, no segundo capítulo, além da identidade do rapaz ser revelada, os personagens do game vão começar a ser inseridos /o/

E eu estou tão ansiosa pelo próximo capítulo que já estou até começando a escrevê-lo!

Estou com uma expectativa muito boa para com esse projeto e com o segundo capítulo, por isso, aliviem-se em saber não irei abandonar esse projeto até terminá-lo, mas infelizmente não poderei garantir postagens constantes, pois no próximo ano estarei no primeiro ano do ensino médio e terei pouquíssimo tempo para escrever... T-T

Mas farei o possível para postar, no mínimo, um capítulo por mês... Só não sei se devo prometer, desculpem...

Espero que tenham se divertido com esse capítulo tanto quanto eu me diverti e me empolguei a cada linha!

Espero por vocês no próximo capítulo ansiosamente! Até lá! o/


	2. Chapter 2

**Tsubasa**

Capítulo 2

O som de chamada parou subitamente. Pode sentir seus pulmões perderem o ar, tamanha sua empolgação. E mal soube o que falar quando ouviu a voz feminina do outro lado da linha.

-Serviço de entrega Strife. Seja o que for, será entregue até seu destino. – foi possível ouvir pelo aparelho, porém, a voz soava um tanto desanimada.

-Tifa? – a ruiva indagou, parecendo preocupada.

-Uhm? Quem fala? – perguntou a outra moça, curiosa. Aquela voz não lhe era estranha.

-É a Alon! Aquela médica ruiva. – explicou. Sabia que muita coisa podia ter acontecido durante esses dois anos que, por ventura, fizeram à morena se esquecer dela.

-Ah! Há quanto tempo, Alon! Como você está? – disse parecendo um pouco mais feliz.

-Estou ótima. Minha rotina nunca muda mesmo eu tendo me mudado, e, como sempre, a Asaliah continua como "guarda-costas". Mas eu não iria querer diferente. –contou com um sorriso no rosto – E vocês? Como tem estado?

-Estamos bem. Nada mudou por aqui também. Ah, com exceção de Denzel. Ele se curou do estigma!

-Sério?! Que maravilhoso! – Alon proferiu parecendo feliz e aliviada. Da última vez que examinou o menino, não só não chegou à conclusão nenhuma, como imaginou que seria praticamente impossível achar alguma cura. No momento seguinte, algo lhe bateu a mente. Qual teria sido a cura que eles acharam...? Mas, mesmo com a curiosidade atiçada, sentia que não devia perguntar.

-Alon? – a voz da moça no outro lado da linha a fez despertar.

-Ah, desculpe. Estava apenas divagando! Mas... Er...E... E como está Marlene? – perguntou, tentando mudar de assunto.

-Melhor do que nunca. Está um sorriso só! – a morena contou, parecendo feliz. Muitas vezes, chegava a parecer uma mãe falando da filha.

-Sei. Ela deve estar ficando uma menina muito bonita. E logo deve começar a chamar a atenção de garotos da idade dela também. – disse em um tom divertido.

-Claro. Mas com Denzel por perto, sinto que será difícil a aproximação. – a voz feminina do outro lado soou tão divertida quanto.

As duas riram com gosto, achando graça daquele fato evidente. Quem conhecesse as duas crianças, o menino Denzel principalmente, veria que tinha uma grande afeição pela amiga. Sentiam que não tardaria para que os dois, um dia...

-Ah, e... – Alon começou, mas hesitou. Talvez não fosse bom tocar no assunto, mas ainda queria saber o que afligia sua amiga. E o mais provável era que fosse... "Ele" - ... E como está... O Cloud? – perguntou finalmente, depois de tomar coragem.

-Ah... Ele está bem. Continua firme e forte com o serviço. E também... Mudou um pouco. Mas sinto que você até se surpreenderia com esse "pouco". – a voz de Tifa agora não passava mais a alegria de antes. Parecia um pouco desanimada, mas em um tom tranqüilo.

Alon sentia que a amiga sorria do outro lado. Talvez não estivesse tudo bem como a morena dizia, mas sentia que ela estava feliz por Cloud estar mudando.

-As coisas entre vocês... Então... – começou, mas logo foi interrompida pela morena.

-Não mudou muito. – disse simplesmente, em um tom de voz que Alon não conseguiu entender ao certo o que ela sentia.

-... Bem... Eu... – a ruiva tentou falar algo, mas continuou em silêncio. Não sabia o que dizer para apoiar à amiga ou para concertar aquele deslize.

-SE VOCÊ DESLIGAR ESSE TELEFONE SEM PEDIR A DROGA DO SORO, NÃO ESPERE UMA SOBREMESA ESSA NOITE!! – o grito de Asaliah pode ser ouvido não só por Tifa, como também por pobres desavisados que passavam pela casa, quase caindo sentados com o grito, mesmo ele sendo lançado da cozinha.

-Ah... E... Essa era... A Asaliah? – a morena perguntou, gaguejando um pouco. Alon podia até mesmo imaginar os riscos azuis no rosto da amiga.

-Er... É que... Bem... Eu havia ligado pelo serviço do Cloud. – explicou a médica, meio temerosa com a possibilidade de perder seus doces.

-Ah, entendo. E o que é?

-Bem... Eu precisava muito de, no mínimo, três soros. Mas o hospital da cidade não pode liberar nenhum. Gostaria de saber se o Cloud não se importaria de trazer para cá. – explicou a situação, já mais calma.

-Não imagino motivos para ele recusar. Mas a Asaliah não tem uma moto? Ela poderia ir buscar. – perguntou curiosa.

-É que... A última vez que vi a moto dela, havia apenas restado 1/3 dela, e apenas a parte da frente... – contou, sentido uma súbita pressão baixa ao se lembrar da cena.

As duas ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Alon se recuperando do choque, e Tifa, provavelmente tentando parar de imaginar o que deve ter acontecido.

-Está certo. Irei avisá-lo agora mesmo. – proferiu finalmente a morena, depois de se recuperar.

-Obrigada! Ah! Só não se esqueça de avisá-lo que ele pode conseguir o soro de qualquer hospital. Basta dizer o meu nome, sim? – avisou antes que se esquecesse desse detalhe.

-Claro. Pode deixar. – concordou do outro lado, Tifa.

-Ah! Tifa, antes de desligar, só queria dizer que... Qualquer coisa, pode vir falar comigo. Estarei sempre à disposição. – falou a ruiva, antes que a outra desligasse o telefone – E o que acha de... Combinarmos de sair? Pode ser só nós duas ou com todos.

-Hu... Seria divertido. – a moça da outra linha respondeu, com o tom de voz mais suave. Estava precisando de um certo apoio, de alguém mais a sua idade – Combinaremos mais tarde, sim? Cloud foi fazer algumas entregas por ai, então ele deve chegar mais pela tarde.

-Entendi, obrigada. Até mais.

-Até.

Por fim, Alon colocou o telefone no gancho calmamente, soltando um longo suspiro em seguida. Havia ficado preocupada com Tifa. Parecia que as coisas entre ela e Cloud ainda não haviam se acertado. Já fazia um bom tempo que tinha notado o que a amiga sentia por ele, mas como não falava muito com o loiro em questão. Não imaginava como ele estava quanto àquele assunto.

-E então? Eles tão na boa? – Asaliah perguntou, se aproximando enquanto soltava suas longas mechas prateadas do rabo-de-cavalo.

-... – a ruiva não se moveu, continuando com os olhos fixos no telefone, parecia tão perdida em seus pensamentos que nem a ouviu.

-Oh! Alon! – disse novamente, dando um tapa de leve na testa da garota, com o dorso da mão.

-Uhm?! O que foi? – perguntou olhando a mulher. Só agora havia reparado na presença da amiga.

Asaliah suspira fundo, sentindo uma súbita canseira. Quando aquela baixinha ficava pensativa daquela forma, parecia quase um daqueles mortos vivos que aparecem nos filmes de horror, sem aquele desejo incontrolável por órgãos humanos, claro.

-Perguntei como eles tão. Se tão na boa! – perguntou novamente.

-Ah, sim... Parece que estão bem. O Denzel se curou do estigma! – contou a novidade, mais animada.

-Sério?! Nossa! Que bom! – a mulher falou, abrindo um sorriso que misturava felicidade e alívio. Da última vez que tinha visto o garoto, Alon não tinha dado um diagnóstico muito positivo, e, imaginar que um menino de apenas 8 anos não suportaria, era triste.

Ouvir aquela notícia que era, no mínimo, maravilhosa, fez Asaliah sentir um súbito revigoramento e alegria percorrem todas as células de seu corpo.

-Pra comemorarmos, vamos convidar o Cloud pra jantar! E vai ser uma das minhas especialidades! A tão famosa sopa de frutos do mar da Asaliah! E como sobremesa, um maravilhoso petit gate (1) acompanhado de sorvete de baunilha! – disse animada, com um bom humor que até surpreendeu um pouco a ruiva, apontando para o teto e com uma das mãos na cintura.

-Só preciso checar se tenho todos os ingredientes necessários! Vou dar uma passada na lojinha da Seira! – disse, verificando se estava com sua carteira.

Depois de uma rápida vasculhada pelos bolsos, chegou à conclusão que não estava com ela.

-Cadê minha carteira? – perguntou mais para si mesma do que para a ruiva.

-Você não tinha guardado na gaveta do nosso quarto? – Alon indagou, depois de uma rápida rebobinada.

-Não. Eu tinha deixado no andar de baixo, pra ficar mais fácil. Mas agora eu não lembro onde guardei... – ficou pensativa por um tempo, tentando se lembrar de onde tinha enfiado a porcaria da carteira – Eu vou dar uma procurada.

-Certo. Eu irei ver como o rapaz está. – disse a médica, subindo as escadas.

-Ok! – confirmou a moça de cabelos prateados, fazendo um sinal de "jóia" com a mão, indo para a cozinha em seguida.

Ali, Asaliah começou a abrir as gavetas que ia encontrando pela frente. O lugar ainda tinha o odor agradável da sopa que tinha feito há pouco. O que talvez não tornasse aquele o melhor lugar para procurar/guardar sua carteira. Afinal, aquele cheiro delicioso era um tentação quase impossível de se resistir.

- "Apareça logo, carteira dos infernos!" – ela pensava, irritada com a vontade de beliscar, nem que fosse um pouquinho, daquele caldo.

Mas logo se controlou e continuou a procurar o dito objeto, enquanto tentava ocupar sua mente com qualquer outra coisa, para deixar de prestar atenção naquele odor, que parecia ir na direção dela, como mãos sorrateiras de algum amante, prontas para agarrar sua vítima indefesa, para fazê-la ceder aos seus desejos doentios e pervertidos.

Enquanto pensava, quase desesperada, em algo para distraí-la (Qualquer coisa!), ia abrindo freneticamente as gavetas.

Mas logo essa preocupação a deixou, pois se lembrou de algo que havia deixado para pensar mais tarde. Talvez devesse aproveitar que iria sair para refletir sobre isso. Pegou a carteira, que estava em uma gaveta, junto com alguns temperos, se maldizendo por não ter olhado na (droga) daquela gaveta antes, e foi na direção da porta da frente, esquecendo-se totalmente daquela tentadora sopa. Mas estancou ao tocar na maçaneta. Olhou para o andar de cima com seriedade e um ar pensativo. Fitou-o demoradamente, mas cedeu, saindo da casa e trancando a porta em seguida.

Colocou as chaves no bolso de sua calça jeans, que se colava belamente as suas esculturais pernas, e começou a caminhar. Não prestando atenção nem no som das pessoas da rua, como o barulho do salto de sua elegante bota negra.

- "Ele tem alguma ligação com Sephiroth. Tenho certeza disso." – pensou consigo mesma ao deixar o quintal da casa.

Talvez fosse perigoso deixar Alon sozinha com ele... Porém, não sentia que era uma ameaça. Seus pressentimentos nunca haviam errado antes, mas também não podia dizer que eles sempre estariam corretos.

-"Melhor deixar como está..." – resolveu por fim, começando a se dar notas mentais do que deveria comprar para o jantar – "... Por enquanto." – concluiu por fim, continuando seu caminho pela rua pouco movimentada sem olhar para trás.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Tudo a sua frente parecia turvo, desfigurado. Via apenas coisas em tons de preto, roxo, cinza e verde. Emaranhados e mais emaranhados deles. Juntando-se, se desfazendo para se fundirem novamente e, mais uma vez, se separarem. Como se houvessem jogado litros e mais litros de tinta aleatoriamente, misturando-os de forma tão aleatória quanto uma criança que brinca com aquele líquido colorido pela primeira vez, mas, ao mesmo tempo, de forma tão desesperada como um esquizofrênico em um ataque de pânico._

_Sentia-se entrar em desespero. Não ouvia, não sentia... E por mais que quisesse gritar, cheio de agonia, desesperadamente para que alguém o tirasse dali, sua voz não saia. Sentia-se vazio, sozinho... Abandonado._

_Não queria isso! Não queria ser abandonado! Não queria ser deixado! Não queria!_

_Foi quando começou, finalmente, a ouvir algo. Virou-se, na esperança de talvez ver alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa! Mas ainda permaneciam apenas aquelas cores, e mais nada. O som chegava cada vez mais perto. Mesmo não vendo nada, continuou virando-se para todas as direções possíveis, tentando, em vão, ver algo ou alguém._

_Foi quando aquele som começou a ficar mais claro. Parecia uma voz... Uma voz fina, até delicada, que chegava cada vez mais perto. De repente, uma figura começa a se formar à sua frente, tomando uma forma esguia, delicada. Os longos cabelos, de um prata tão reluzente que mais parecia branco, se formou._

_Era bela... Belíssima! Não seria mentira nenhuma dizer que o ser a sua frente era incrivelmente lindo. Sua forma ainda reluzia, como se possuída por alguma força. Não conseguia ver seus olhos, nem seu rosto de forma certa. Não a conhecia, mas sentia dentro de si que, aquela figura, de beleza sem igual, era alguém que já esperava... Há muito tempo._

_Logo após seu êxtase, pode notar que era aquele ser que emitia aquele som. Estava... Rindo? Sim. Estava rindo suavemente, de uma forma gostosa, envolvente, e podia-se ver um sorriso terno em seus lábios. Porém, aquela ternura rapidamente desapareceu, fazendo aqueles lábios e aquela voz serem possuídos por algo que se assemelhava ao diabólico._

_Ela agora ria. Ria de forma debochada, sádica, quase se assemelhando a um psicopata. Podia ver melhor sua face agora. Uma mulher, realmente bela, de olhos verdes reluzentes, e um tom avermelhado tomando conta do branco de seus olhos, dando-lhe um aspecto apavorante._

_Aquela risada diabólica chegava até ele, deixando-o assustado. Mas logo o susto deu lugar ao desespero. Ela parecia uma louca, sedenta por carnificina, pronta para ceifar-lhe a alma, dilacerando seu corpo, suas entranhas..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sentia a respiração ofegante. O ar saia com alguma dificuldade de seus pulmões. Sentia um líquido frio escorrer pela face. Seu corpo tremia involuntariamente, devido aquelas imagens ainda tão presentes em sua mente fraca e perturbada.

Olhou ao redor. Não via mais aquele amontoado distorcido de cores. Estava em um quarto escuro, mas conseguia ter uma noção do que tinha ali. Sentiu-se aliviar. Estava seguro afinal.

Mas onde estava? Que lugar era aquele? Não se sentia a vontade com aquelas dúvidas. Tentou se erguer, para assim poder analisar melhor sua situação, ou ao menos tentar. Apoiou o corpo com os cotovelos, mas logo uma sensação de dor se espalhou por todo seu corpo. Soltou um gemido de dor e se deixou cair, de volta a sua posição anterior.

Não tinha reparado até o momento, mas estava deitado sobre algo macio, bem aconchegante. Sua cabeça repousava sobre uma superfície que lhe proporcionava uma sensação agradável. E sentia algo fino e leve sobre seu corpo. Aquilo não o aquecia, mas também não permitia que o calor de seu corpo se dissipasse.

Também podia sentir algo levemente úmido em suas axilas e sua testa, este que lhe caia levemente sobre os olhos. Queria tirar aquelas coisas, mas a qualquer movimento, sentia espasmos se espalharem por seu corpo, seguido de dores quase insuportáveis.

Foi então que um som indefinido chegou aos seus ouvidos. Novamente o desespero começou a se aflorar. Seria "ela"? "Ela" não o tinha deixado em paz? Teria aquilo não sido apenas um sonho? E agora? Não conseguia correr! Não conseguiria se proteger! O que devia fazer?! O que podia...?!

A porta se abriu com cuidado, sem fazer o mínimo barulho. Podia sentir seu coração acelerar de forma desenfreada. Queria correr! Fugir! Sair daquele lugar o mais rápido possível! Mas não conseguia! O máximo que conseguiu foi ficar apoiado nos cotovelos, mas só esse esforço já o fez soltar gemidos altos de dor, quase gritando. E o resto de seu corpo parecia doer bem mais.

Então, a porta se abriu mais rapidamente, iluminando uma parte do quarto. E logo, ele se acalmou. Não era... A pessoa ali a sua frente não era aquela mulher que vira. Lentamente, sentiu-se acalmar e relaxar um pouco.

Porém, um único e, praticamente, insignificante movimento seu, já foi o suficiente para que aquelas dores voltassem, fazendo-o gemer alto novamente, para depois fechar a boca com força, mordendo o lábio inferior. Foi inevitável cair novamente sobre aquela superfície macia, mas ainda sim, capaz de fazê-lo gemer, de forma mais baixa agora, devido ao impacto.

Não pôde ver, devido os olhos fechados involuntariamente pela dor, mas pôde ouvir passos se aproximando apressadamente, parando bem ao seu lado.

-O que ouve? V-você está bem? – uma voz se fez ouvir, soando de forma preocupada, mas ainda assim baixa e suave, o que ele agradeceu mentalmente, pois sentia que sua cabeça poderia explodir se ouvisse algum som alto.

Com certa dificuldade, abriu os olhos novamente, mas logo os fechou, devido à luz considerável que entrava pela porta, agora aberta. Tentou de novo, mais lentamente para se acostumar com a luz. A primeira coisa que viu foi um borrão, mas, conforme abria os olhos, "aquilo" começava a tomar forma.

Não tardou para uma figura graciosa se formar diante de seus olhos. Não a conhecia, mas não parecia apresentar alguma ameaça. Longe disso.

-Você está bem? – tornou a perguntar, com aquela voz baixa e suave, olhando-o com uma feição preocupada.

O rapaz não respondeu, apenas continuou a fitá-la.

-Não esta sentindo dor? – insistiu a ruiva, sem deixar de olhá-lo nos olhos, se sentando na beirada da cama.

Novamente, não obteve resposta. Mas ela não tornou a perguntar dessa vez. Apenas o olhava de forma terna, esperando pacientemente.

Ele, por sua vez, tentava processar o que ela havia dito. Sua cabeça latejava, causando-lhe uma dor enjoativa. Sentia um grande branco. Não se lembrava de nada, mas tinha entendido o que ela havia falado. Sentia-se confuso.

-Onde estou? Quem é você? O que estou fazendo aqui?! – começou a despejar perguntas e mais perguntas, que não paravam de surgir em sua mente.

-Por favor, se acalme. – disse a moça, vendo aquela inquietação crescente do rapaz – Não se preocupe. Está tudo bem agora. Por isso, tente se acalmar. – tentou tranqüilizá-lo, se mostrando calma também, com um sorriso nos lábios –Agora, respire fundo, bem devagar, e me pergunte o que quiser.

Aquilo pareceu funcionar, embora ele ainda se mostrasse um tanto inquieto e assustado. Como havia pedido, viu-o puxando o ar, até encher seus pulmões, e o soltou lentamente depois. Fez isso algumas vezes, voltando a fitá-la sem demora.

-Quem é você? – perguntou, parecendo ter se tranqüilizado um pouco.

-Meu nome é Alon Alba. Sou apenas uma médica. – a ruiva respondeu sem delongas, com um sorriso leve.

-Que lugar é esse? – não sabia o que vinha a ser um médico, mas podia deixar isso para depois.

-É minha casa.

-Por que estou aqui?

-Você estava desmaiado no deserto, não podíamos deixá-lo. Caso contrário, você morreria.

Ele parou por um momento, processando aquelas informações. Começando a ter alguns flash em sua memória... Lembrava-se daquela imensidão acastanhada, daquele vento quente batendo em seu rosto, daquelas partículas minúsculas e ásperas que entravam em seus olhos, do sol escaldante que o castigava impiedosamente... Mas o que fazia lá? Por que estava naquele lugar? Não lembrava... Não sabia de nada!

-Qual é o seu nome? – Alon perguntou, tirando o pano úmido da testa dele.

Sua resposta não veio. Ele apenas se voltou para o teto sem nem mover os lábios. Mas a garota não pareceu se importar. Não tinha pressa. Saber que o rapaz estava bem já a deixava bem mais tranqüila.

Colocou o pano úmido dentro da bacia com água, mergulhando-o dentro do líquido transparente e levemente gelado. Depois torceu o tecido com força, até que parasse de escorrer seu excesso. O rapaz acompanhou aquelas ações em silêncio. Não mexeu muito o rosto, isso faria aquela dor angustiante voltar. Mas seus olhos verdes miravam-na com cuidado. Não pode evitar se surpreender quando ela começou a passar o tecido cuidadosamente sobre sua face, recolhendo o suor com cautela.

O contato do pano gelado com sua pele quente trazia uma sensação tão boa... Um leve arrepio, bem agradável, percorria seu corpo de leve. Fechou os olhos, se permitindo sentir melhor aquelas sensações tão agradáveis. Alguém que lhe proporcionava algo assim não podia querer prejudicá-lo.

-Eu não sei... – disse em voz baixa, o que fez a garota mover sua mão mais devagar, para prestar atenção ao que ele falava –... Não me lembro de nada...

Alon parou o que fazia por um momento, o que fez o jovem abrir um pouco olhos, para ver o que a tinha feito parar. Mas ela logo voltou ao que fazia, porém com uma feição pensativa.

-"Amnésia... É a primeira vez que vejo um caso desses." – refletiu, olhando o rapaz atentamente, sentindo uma pontada de pena. Não conseguia imaginar como deve ser angustiante não se lembrar de absolutamente nada de si mesmo.

Mas logo um sorriso singelo tomou conta de seus lábios.

-Entendo... Não tem problema. – disse em seu habitual tom sereno. O rapaz abriu os olhos, mirando-a atentamente – Se quiser, pode ficar aqui até se lembrar de alguma coisa. – sua expressão não se alterou, apesar de, junto com aquela frase, ter parecido muito mais acolhedora.

O rapaz, por sua vez, permaneceu quieto, apenas olhando-a, o que deixou a ruiva um tanto sem graça, mas nem por isso desfez o sorriso. Imaginava como devia estar sendo difícil para ele estar passando por uma situação como aquela. Já seria difícil mesmo que estivesse em bom estado mental, com aquela amnésia então... Mas logo afastou esses pensamentos. Não era de sentimentos de pena que ele precisava, mas sim de apoio e carinho.

Timidamente, ergue uma das mãos e a aproximou com cautela da face pálida, acariciando de leve a testa úmida. A princípio, ele pareceu se assustar com aquela ação repentina, mas logo se acalmou e relaxou, diante daquela sensação reconfortante.

O toque suave dos dedos levemente úmidos, a palma quente daquela mão macia... Aquilo lhe causava uma sensação tão boa...

-Ahám...! – os dois puderam ouvir da porta, e se voltaram na direção da mesma, dando de cara com a moça de cabelos prateados – Espero não estar atrapalhando. – disse, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

-Ah... N-não é nada disso. – a ruiva falou, ficando um tanto constrangida.

-Eu sei. Mas é divertido ver essa sua cara. – disse a mulher, com um sorriso no rosto – Então ele já acordou, né? Ta tudo bem? – perguntou, enquanto se aproximava dos dois.

-Sim, tudo parece muito bem. – respondeu a médica, também sorrindo.

-Que bom. Ah, Alon, será que cê me daria uma ajuda?

-Ajuda com o quê? – indagou curiosa, parando com a carícia que fazia no rapaz, para prestar atenção no que a amiga dizia.

-Com as lagostas e os camarões. Queria saber se você me ajudaria a tirar aquela casca irritante. – explicou, revezando seu olhar de Alon para o rapaz de forma bem discreta.

-Claro. – concordou sorrindo – Eu volto logo, tá? – disse ao rapaz, enquanto se levantava da cama – Ah, mas se tiver algo que eu posso fazer antes de ir...

Não obteve uma resposta. Ele apenas voltou a encarar o teto, com um olhar pensativo e até mesmo confuso. Alon pareceu ter ficado um pouco preocupada com aquilo, mas logo sua atenção é voltada para Asaliah, que havia puxado discretamente uma de suas longas mechas alaranjadas, fazendo um sinal para sair do quarto, com a cabeça, o que ela fez em seguida.

-Eu já vou, mas se precisar de qualquer coisa, não excite em me chamar. – falou antes de sair do quarto, deixando a porta aberta.

Desceu as escadas mais devagar que o habitual, e se demorando para chegar à cozinha, onde Asaliah lavava uma lagosta bem avermelhada na pia, com seus longos cabelos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo e alguns grampos de cabelo segurando mechas mais curtas. Antes de ir ajudá-la, Alon prendeu o cabelo em duas tranças laterais, o que deu um certo ar jovial a ela, e lavou bem as mãos.

-Como ta o estado dele? – perguntou a mulher de maior estatura, quando a outra entrou na cozinha.

-Fisicamente parece ótimo. Não tem nenhum ferimento, osso quebrado ou deslocamento, hematoma... Nada. Mas parece sentir bastante dor. – contou, se lembrando do momento que entrou no quarto – E... Ele parece estar com amnésia também. – dizia enquanto se aproximava da amiga, mas depois foi para outro canto da pia.

-Hum... O que é amnésia mesmo? – Asaliah perguntou, estendendo a lagosta lavada para a garota. Alon já havia lhe dito alguns termos de sua profissão, isso incluía a tal amnésia, mas nunca conseguiria guardar tanta informação.

-É quando a pessoa perde, total ou parcialmente, a memória. Isso acontece devido algum trauma provocado no crânio, por alguma doença neurodegenerativa ou por algum trauma psicológico. – explicou pegando o crustáceo e começando a tirar a dura carapaça, ou pelo menos tentava – Existem casos que a pessoa lembra do nome e algumas coisas bem vagas, mas não parece ser o caso dele.

-Entendi. – disse enquanto colocava uma panela média, com água, no fogão e o ligava, começando a esquentá-la – Deve ser uma situação difícil.

-Também acho. – concordou a ruiva, em um tom pensativo, praticamente não prestando atenção no que fazia.

-Ahm... Alon, não acha que vai demorar muito nesse ritmo? – perguntou a mulher, sentindo uma gota escorrendo por sua face, ao ver que a ruiva quebrando pequenos pedaços da casca da lagosta.

-Ah! Nossa! Q-que distração de minha parte...! – quase se bateu, ao reparar na estupidez que estava fazendo, e resolveu tentar se concentrar no que fazia e, assim, impedir que algum acidente ocorre-se com a comida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Do lado de fora, nas ruas de areia da pequena cidade, os moradores e comerciantes voltavam sua atenção para uma figura, no mínimo, peculiar para eles. Uma grande moto negra, que reluzia com o forte sol daquele lugar, mesmo com o sol já se pondo, passando por todos em uma velocidade considerável.

Montado sobre a bela máquina, um homem, de roupas escuras e uma pequena mochila preta nas costas, o que talvez chamasse tanto a atenção das pessoas, por causa do calor. Os cabelos loiros e arrepiados balançavam suavemente com a brisa quente, junto com alguns grãos de areia, que só não lhe atingiam os olhos devido aos óculos-escuros que usava.

Parou a moto na frente de um sobrado branco, com um pequeno jardim, simplório, mas bonito, com umas poucas margaridas espalhadas, sendo que algumas já estavam secas e outras começando a secar. Tirou os óculos, revelando belos e límpidos olhos azuis, o que tirou alguns suspiros de observadoras, e desceu da moto, indo até a porta do simplório sobrado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pousou a colher sobre o pequeno pires, colocando um líquido amarelado nele e, depois de um breve assopro, levou-o até seus lábios, solvendo o líquido sem pressa e se demorando com ele em sua boca, como se estivesse analisando-o cuidadosamente.

-Ah, ta muito boa! Só falta minha ervinha especial pra completar! – falou uma Asaliah bem feliz, aparentemente se deliciando tanto com a visão como com o sabor de seu prato – Alon, você picaria pra mim?

-Claro! – concordou, pegando uma planta bem semelhante a uma erva cidreira, mas era de um verde mais claro e vivo, e também parecia mais "cheinha" – Asaliah, só por curiosidade, que tipo de erva é essa? – perguntou a moça, enquanto olhava a erva que sua amiga usava em, praticamente, todos os seus pratos.

-Segredo de chef, minha cara Alon. – falou a cozinheira, parecendo orgulhosa, não notando que a ruiva dava uma cheirada na erva.

-Ah! Conheço esse cheiro! É am...

-As paredes têm ouvidos! – disse, quase gritando, interrompendo a médica – Deixa que eu faço isso, vai. Ah, olha! Tão batendo na porta! Atende lá e deixa que eu cuido do resto por aqui, tá? – aproveitou a brecha para tirar a moça da cozinha. Quanto mais rápido ela se distraísse e esquece-se, melhor.

-"Nariz de uma figa! Por que aquele maldito tinha que treinar o olfato da Alon? Assim eu nunca consigo guardar meus segredos de chef!" – pensa Asaliah, aflita, perturbada com aquela injustiça.

A ruiva mal teve tempo de reagir enquanto a outra a tirava/expulsava da cozinha. Talvez devesse parar com aquela mania de pensar em voz alta...

O som de novas batidas na porta despertaram-na de seus devaneios, e então foi até ela, abrindo-a sem demora.

-Si... Ah! Cloud! – alargou o sorriso ao se deparar com o loiro – Entre, por favor! – disse abrindo caminho para ele, que pareceu pensar duas vezes antes de aceitar, sem falar nada.

-Os seus soros. – falou o homem, tirando uma caixinha de isopor da mochila e entregando a moça.

-Muito obrigada! – agradeceu sorrindo, pegando a caixa – Tem feito muitas entregas? – perguntou à ruiva, tentando começar uma conversa.

-Não muitas. Diminuíram esse mês. – respondeu, com o mínimo de palavras.

-Tem mais alguma por hoje? – perguntou a jovem, sem tirar o sorriso do rosto.

-Não. – respondeu, sem se expressar muito. Tinha a sensação que ela pretendia algo, mas ainda não havia entendido o quê (ainda).

-Então o que acha de ficar aqui essa noite? – perguntou à ruiva, parecendo entusiasmada com a idéia – Deve estar cansado, aproveite para descansar.

-Estou bem. – disse, em uma forma não muito discreta de recusar o convite. Então, era aquilo que ela pretendia.

-Na verdade, não esta. – disse, com um sorriso leve no rosto, parecendo mais preocupada, encarando Cloud.

Lentamente, ergueu uma das mãos e tocou de leve uma área em baixo dos olhos dele, onde tinha uma leve coloração roxa. O loiro se surpreendeu um pouco com a ação, mas não desviou e nem se desvencilhou do toque.

-Você está com olheiras. – concluiu sem dificuldade – E também parece um pouco magro... – disse descendo a mão pelo rosto claro do rapaz, sentindo os ossos de sua face – ...Além de estar meio pálido. Não sei o que tem feito, nem o quanto trabalhou, mas não acho que deveria se descuidar dessa forma. – falou por fim, voltando a usar sua mão para segurar a caixa, com uma feição mais preocupada.

Cloud não disse nada. Não sabia o que dizer. Os ocorridos de dois anos atrás ainda estavam bem vivos em sua mente, e da mesma forma que aquilo havia ajudado-o a superar toda aquela culpa, seus erros e falhas, agora o pensamento de que poderia terminar de forma diferente quase o consumia. Isso passava tanto por sua cabeça recentemente, que mal conseguia, ou queria, cuidar de si mesmo.

Não conseguia deixar de pensar que, se tivesse agido de forma diferente, se não tivesse apenas ficado parado olhando-o, na esperança de que ele se conscientiza-se por si só... Poderia ter terminado de uma forma diferente.

-Cloud...? – a voz baixa da ruiva o despertou de seus devaneios.

Ergueu o rosto, encarando aquele azul profundo, que refletiam a já aparente preocupação da garota. Pelo olhar lançado para si, ela parecia ter notado algo.

-Não sei o que está te incomodando tanto, mas... Não acho que essa sua mania de guardar toda a responsabilidade para si vai ajudar em alguma coisa. – deu uma rápida pausa, olhando-o com uma leve tristeza nos olhos – Remorso não vai mudar o que passou.

-... Sim, eu sei. – Cloud proferiu finalmente, sem desviar o olhar da médica -... Acho... Acho que... Vou aceitar.

-... Aceitar? – Alon indagou, com uma interrogação na cabeça.

-Sobre dormir aqui... Eu... Vou aceitar. – disse o loiro, com as maças do rosto tomando uma tonalidade rósea.

Por um momento, Alon pareceu se surpreender, olhando o mais velho com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados. Não esperava que fosse realmente conseguir convencê-lo, e tão rápido principalmente. Foi então que se lembrou das palavras e Tifa. "E também... Mudou um pouco. Mas sinto que você até se surpreenderia com esse pouco". Depois de um tempo em silêncio, um sorriso se desenha nos lábios róseos da ruiva.

-Que bom! Asaliah e eu fizemos um jantar especial! Agora que você vai ficar, a janta vai ser muito melhor! – falou a garota, em um súbito ataque de satisfação – "Não sabia que o Cloud ficava tão fofo quando envergonhado!" – pensou como se fosse uma criança feliz por ter ganhado um presente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ainda deitado na cama, o rapaz esperava pacientemente o retorno da garota. Estava um tanto impaciente e agitado na verdade, mas conseguia fingir bem. Não se sentia nada a vontade estando sozinho. Não que confiasse nela, não totalmente pelo menos, mas ela o fazia se sentir bem, e toda aquela atenção e cuidado eram tão reconfortantes... Não queria, e nem iria, esperar!!

Com dificuldade, mordendo o lábio inferior com força para não permitir que gemido ou grito algum escapasse de sua boca. Ele se ergue, sentando na cama e se dando um tempo. Como esperava, aquela dor insuportável se espalhou por todo seu corpo, fazendo-o soltar um gemido contido. Mesmo já esperando aquilo, e tentando se preparar ao máximo, não foi capaz de segurá-lo, o que o irritou um pouco. Afastou o lençol de si e tentou se levantar, só conseguindo depois de muito esforço.

Caminhou para fora do quarto com dificuldade, se apoiando na porta. Sentia as pernas fracas, trêmulas, com aquela dor tornando cada passo seu uma tortura. Quando conseguiu chegar ao corrimão se deu um tempo novamente, embora menos que anteriormente.

Olhou os degrais receoso. Estava um pouco tonto e com a vista embaçada, o que só o deixava mais inseguro, mas não iria parar só por isso. Além do mais, não ia voltar para aquele quarto!

Moveu lentamente uma das pernas, pisando com sucesso no primeiro degrau. Fez o mesmo com a outra, pousando-a logo ao lado da primeira. Puxou o ar para os pulmões bem devagar, se preparando para continuar. Aquilo estava exigindo mais esforço do que havia imaginado. Sua primeira passada foi bem sucedida como as anteriores, mas um passo em falso na segunda foi o suficiente para fazer com que despenca-se do resto da escada.

O som de seu corpo caindo, de degrau em degrau, foi alto. No final, sua boca abriu em um grito mudo, tamanha a sua dor. Parecia que estava morrendo. Aquelas dores de antes já eram horríveis, agora sentia como se estivesse agonizando.

Pode ouvir passos apressados se aproximando, e embora quisesse mover-se, nem que fosse só um pouco, para poder ver quem era, aquela dor não lhe permitiu.

-Meu Deus! Por que você está aqui?! – a voz da ruiva soou pelo lugar, surpresa e preocupada com o estado do rapaz caído – Você está bem? Está doendo muito? – perguntou aflita, enquanto se aproximava dele, tocando-o com cuidado.

A garota não obteve resposta, o que a preocupou mais. Porém, apesar da dor, ele se sentia aliviado. Afinal, agora voltaria a receber todo aquele cuidado e atenção.

UM pouco mais distante, Cloud observava a cena de olhos arregalados. Não conseguia acreditar no que via. Não podia ser ele... Não tinha como ser ele! Havia visto-o morrer com os próprios olhos! Havia acontecido bem na sua frente... Então... Como ele podia estar ali, bem diante de seus olhos, caído naquela chão, e parecendo tão frágil e inofensivo?

-Cloud! – o chamado da médica o despertou, e mirou seu olhar para ela, tentando disfarçar ao máximo sua surpresa e confusão – Será que você poderia me ajudar a colocá-lo no sofá, por favor? – Alon pediu, com um olhar de cachorro pidão.

-Ah, sim. – ele respondeu, de forma um tanto automática.

Ainda não acreditava nos seus olhos. Chegou a crer que o sol havia o afetado, mas quando sentiu o peso daquele corpo fragilizado, e pode ver aquele rosto de perto, mesmo não conseguindo entender como, não tinha como negar: ele estava de volta... Estava vivo!

Mas porque ele não lhe lançava aquele olhar de raiva e desprezo? Devia tê-lo reconhecido, mas tinha apenas o olhado uma vez, por ficar olhando-o tanto provavelmente, mas era um olhar curioso, apesar de vazio. Mas ele logo voltou-se para a ruiva, que lhe acariciava o rosto com cuidado, provavelmente tentando confortá-lo da queda. Estaria apenas fingindo, até que surgisse uma oportunidade para agir? Ou ele realmente não se lembrava...?

-Cloud? – Alon o chamou novamente, sem entender o olhar que o loiro tanto mirava no rapaz, agora deitado no sofá – O que foi? – perguntou, esperando obter alguma resposta, fosse oral ou corpórea.

O entregador não a respondeu, apenas desviou o olhar, mirando um ponto aleatório no chão. Talvez não devesse contar a ela sobre o ocorrido de dois anos atrás, pelo menos não ainda. A garota apenas o olhava, tentando entender o que poderia estar passando por sua mente. Foi quando algo lhe veio à cabeça.

-Por acaso, você o conhece? – indagou com certa cautela, mas também parecendo curiosa. Afinal, Cloud não era uma das pessoas mais sociáveis que conhecia. Com exceção dos amigos que Tifa havia lhe dito, não sabia de mais ninguém que ele tivesse feito amizade, o que seria, minimamente, "raro". Mas também sentiu uma pontada de esperança, pois isso seria de grande ajuda para com seu paciente.

O loiro não respondeu a princípio. Mentir não iria adiantar, afinal, Alon sabia quando alguém estava mentindo – e ele era um péssimo mentiroso. Então... Talvez pudesse...

-Não, não o conheço. – respondeu, erguendo o rosto e mirando suas orbes azul-céu naqueles azul-noturnos – Apenas o vi, e isso já faz um bom tempo...

-Uhm... Entendo... – disse a garota, abaixando ligeiramente o rosto, sentindo aquela vaga esperança se esvair. Pensou que poderia saber alguma informação que pudesse ajudá-lo, mas parecia ter se precipitado... Seria tão bom se ele pelo menos soubesse o nome do rapaz...

-Tudo que sei, é seu nome. – completou o loiro, não entendendo a expressão de surpresa momentânea da médica, que não esperava ter seus pensamentos "lidos".

-Então diga, por favor. – ela pediu, assim que se recuperou, sentindo aquela ponta de esperança voltando, o que a deixou revitalizada.

-... Kadaj. – respondeu de forma rápida e objetiva. Ainda lhe parecia algo tão irreal...

-Kadaj... – Alon repetiu, como que para memorizá-lo. Era um nome pouco comum, então provavelmente decoraria bem rápido – Parece familiar para você? – perguntou ao rapaz deitado, esperando que isso começasse a ajudá-lo com sua memória.

Ele, por sua vez, permaneceu em silêncio, apenas a olhando. Mas parecia nem estar vendo-a. Sentia a mente meio turva, com a cabeça latejando. Sim, sentia que conhecia aquilo... Parecia tão familiar... Começava a lembrar, bem vagamente, de ser chamado assim. Vozes que não conhecia o chamando, por aquele mesmo nome.

-Sim... Esse é... O meu nome. – disse por fim, com um olhar vago, ainda não reparando na garota a sua frente. Havia imagens em sua mente, mas eram tão vagas e embaraçadas que via apenas borrões.

-Que bom! Então, seja bem vindo a casa, Kadaj! – a voz da garota se fez ouvir, soando de forma carinhosa e feliz, chamando a atenção do rapaz.

Estava com um sorriso alegre e meigo nos lábios. Parecia que aquele rosto tão suave havia se iluminado com aquele simples fato. Pode sentir seu coração se aquecer com aquilo. Não se lembrava de nada, mas tinha a sensação de que nunca havia sido tratado assim, de forma tão calorosa. Talvez, ficar naquela casa, sem memórias e sendo apenas um mero "ninguém", não fosse tão ruim afinal.

_Continua..._

Gente, desculpa a demora, de verdade! Mas tiveram inúmeras coisas que me impossibilitavam de postar a fic! A escola, as lições de casa, o simulado, as aulas particulares, o show do miyavi se aproximando... Minha TPM!! –surta-

-alma abandona o corpo, mas um shinigami surge e coloca de volta no meu corpo-

Er... Bem... Mas finalmente consegui postar! /o/

Como havia prometido (?), a identidade do rapaz foi revelada! E no próximo, quem sabe, outro dos irmãos acabe aparecendo? xD

Já estou com boa parte das coisas montada na cabeça, só falta organizar tudo na minha cabeça (o que eu sinto que é o que vai dar mais trabalho T-T). Mas vamos torcer pra minha mente contribuir, certo? xD

Agora, sobre as reviews, muito obrigada por elas pessoal! É graças a elas que eu me sinto cada vez mais incentivada a escrever. E saibam vocês são principal motivo que me faz escrever! Pois as fics não são só do escritor, mas também dos leitores que a acompanham, certo?

Ah, e sobre a questão da Raayy: Não, a Asaliah não é o Yazoo. xDD

Pode ser que tenha causado a impressão mesmo, mas a ultima coisa que ela conseguiria fazer seria se passar por homem, pois ela é uma mulher... Er... De porte avantajado (busto 85 cm e cintura 64 cm).

Todavia, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! /o/

Farei meu melhor pra não demorar tanto no próximo xX


End file.
